


i would lose a hundred fights (just as long as you were on my side)

by heardarumor



Series: my friend makes me write stuff [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Teen AU, angst with fluff, just a bit of fluff, reginald is homophobic sorry class, sorry class., vanya is in love and would do anything for her gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardarumor/pseuds/heardarumor
Summary: "vanya!""what!?""look around you."—the one where vanya has a girlfriend.
Relationships: Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Series: my friend makes me write stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545217
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	i would lose a hundred fights (just as long as you were on my side)

Vanya fiddled with the end of her sleeve, looking over her shoulder to her girlfriend, who met her nervous gaze with an encouraging smile. "Um, father," she could see the annoyance in Reginald's eyes when he looked up from his paperwork, eyes cold and deadly. 

"Yes, Number Seven?" Vanya nearly flinched at the sound of his voice, but reminded herself of what Grace had told her before. _Stand your ground. Don't let him scare you._

"I have something I would like to talk— discuss with you, sir," Vanya kept her voice as steady as she could. From the look on his face, he hadn't noticed her standing in the doorway. She was thankful for this. Reginald grunted, his focus dropping back down to his papers.

"Go on, then, I don't have all day."

Vanya took a deep breath before letting it spill out. Everything, from how she'd discovered it when she was thirteen and looked at one of Allison's friends for too long, to how she'd stolen Diego's Playboy once because she was _curious_. She watched as Reginald's facial expression switched from neutral to one she'd seen before, but never directed to her. Always to Klaus. Disgust. Pure, unadulterated disgust. 

"I'm disappointed in you, Number Seven."

Vanya nodded, hanging her head in shame. "I'm s—" _Stand your ground. Stand up for yourself. Don't let him scare you._ "I'm leaving tonight, father."

* * *

Kneeling down to retie one of her shoes, Emily paused as the sharp noise of metal bending and snapping filled her ears. Whipping her head around, her eyes widened as she took notice of the newly bent lampposts and dented cars lining the street. "Vanya," her voice was quiet, too quiet to earn a response from the girl. 

"I'm just so _fucking_ tired of it all, Em. God, you should see the way he treats Klaus. It's so gross, I—"

"Vanya!" Emily shouted, this time getting a response. Vanya all but twirled around to meet her gaze, face red from anger and Emily could see a few tears on her face.

"What!?" She bellowed, and Emily stared at her for a moment. Silence overcame them, and as Vanya's heartbeat slowed, the noises stopped.

"Look around you," Emily spoke, gesturing to the broken lampposts and damaged vehicles. 

"Wh— did you do that?" Vanya gasped, quickly remembering Emily had shown her what she could do before.

"No, Van, that was _you_."

"No, no, there's no way. Reginald told me, I don't have powers," the eighteen-year-old furrowed her brow, "I'm... I'm the normal kid." Vanya wrapped her arms around herself, chewing on her bottom lip anxiously. "There's no way, Em, maybe you just didn't realize you were doing it, or something."

"Vanya," the girl said softly, "you did this. You. All you."

"But, I—"

"I promise it was you, not me, I had no part in what just happened." Emily gently tugged Vanya down the street by her hand, "come on, let's go _home_. We can figure it all out together, V."

**Author's Note:**

> for my partner in cwime, the platonic rosie to my rose.
> 
> comment and give kudos if you liked, please! and if you didn't like it, feel free to give me criticism. i won't cry.
> 
> title from sorry bunch by the dresden dolls.


End file.
